Gray Clouds Bring Rain
by hinalover281
Summary: "In fairy tail, no matter how matter gloomy your day is, you can always find someone to dance in the rain with" Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Juvia's Happiness

A/N: Hello one and all, and welcome to my new story! YAYY, I finally finished this thing lol. I'm probably only going to post a chapter every week but this isn't going to be too long of a story. I really hope some of you like it because I crave your feedback. sooooooooooooooo... enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Juvia's Happiness

In the simplest of words, it was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly in her room, causing the rays to bounce around the metal objects creating her own personal rainbows. White fluffy clouds can be seen casually floating through a never-ending crystal blue sky. A woman with hair that could compete with the radiant azure sky got to enjoy the luminous view from her room and she couldn't be happier. Ever since her Gray-sama took away the dark, torturous clouds that always followed her, she couldn't help but constantly smile in the sunshine. The blue haired woman slowly glided away from her window stopping to smile one last time at the sun before putting on her usual attire, getting ready to head to the guild and see the man of her dreams along with her closest friends.

While she looked at her reflection she admired every aspect of her likeness. She loved the way her hair flowed, how her dress fit, her slender legs, but what she loved the most was the guild mark on her thigh. Fairy Tail has been so good to her, everyone there has treated her like the family she never got to know.

Juvia might never admit this out loud but she was grateful she got to truly know them after her rain left and not a moment before, because if they were to meet her sooner, they might think she was a gloomy mess just like everyone else who was part of her old life. Putting on the final touches and her always present butterfly, Juvia ran out of Fairy Hills, out into the sunshine to start her day.

"Juvia is very happy today," She whispered to herself gleefully, marching down the path that leads to Fairy Tail. She hummed a gentle tune as she enjoyed the soft summer breeze flowing through her hair. Her eyes followed the happy, cheerful people walking down the street, and the wildlife scurrying around her feet. It wasn't long before she started to see the bright lights of Fairy Tail and her heart fluttered. Just looking at the giant welcoming place always made her smile. This was where she meet Gray-sama and the first place that accepted her for her.

She walked through the grand oak doors taking in the everyday image in front of her. The boys were fighting, yelling at everyone that crossed their path. The girls gossiping in a corner about the new Sorcerer Weekly magazine. She walked over to the bar, smile still on her face and asked Mira for some water.

"Hi Juvia, how are you today?" She asked while she handed the bluenette the glass. Juvia took a sip, letting the cool water run down her throat, quenching the thirst she started to feel and smiled up at Mira.

"Juvia is very happy today," She replied smiling brightly. She could tell today was going to be a good day. She would spend it watching her love until he realized his feelings for her. Her mind filled with images of Gray declaring his love for her on the rooftop. She could see him pulling her close to his chest, and running a finger through her soft locks. She would smile up at him, telling him she loved him with her eyes and he would then whisper that he felt the same before screaming to Magnolia that they were in love. He would pull her to the cathedral and bind their love through marriage. A random work of color brought the dazed woman back to reality. Juvia was so focused on her day dream that she didn't notice a hand in front of her face.

"Hey Juvia, how are you today?" A quiet bookworm said when Juvia looked her way. The water mage smiled at the small girl, glad that her best friend's Levy-sama was talking to her.

"Hello Levy, Juvia is great today! The sun was shining when she woke up, and Mira gave her this delicious water." She taller girl said showing Levy the glass Mira had given her. Levy let out a small giggle before picking up her own glass.

"You know Juvia, I have always admired the way every little thing brightens your day, people should write a book about it," The two girls laughed, as they continued their daily chat. They talked about everything from Levy's latest book to Juvia's latest daydream. After Levy went off with the rest of her team, Juvia spent the rest of the day talking to everyone around the guild.

She talked to her Love Rival and made sure to threaten her a few times for good measure before moving onto her best friend. The larger man was hurled in a corner ranting about the quality of spoons the guild had, making her laugh at his weird antics.

"And Gajeel said Juvia is the one with a wild imagination," She whispered to herself as she headed back to the bar to get some food. Mira appeared next to her handing her a plate of fried rice and teriyaki chicken as if by magic. She never realized it but Mira was really good at her job. Juvia said her thank you as she started to slowly eat her food.

"So Juvia how are things going with a certain ice mage?" Mira asked, her eyebrow quirked in amusement. The poor girls face turned beet red as she stuttered over her words.

"Did Gray-sama say something to Mira? Is he thinking about confessing his love to her in front of the guild for everyone to see? Oh my, then Juvia will tell him how much she loves him and they will get married right then and there. Oh, my Gray-Sama is so romantic planning a wedding inside the guild. Gajeel will be my maid of honor while Gray will look so handsome in his tux. Then we will honeymoon on a mountain-"

"Hello, earth to Juvia!" She blinked a couple of times, not really sure who just cut her off. She looked to her left before noticing a hand that was connected to the man she was just thinking about. She looked around the bar for the woman who was just next to her but apparently Mira had left to serve the other members of the guild. She looked back at Gray who was staring at her with an amused look in his eye. Her face tinted slightly pink, and she focused instead on the food in front of her.

"Hello Gray-sama, how are you?" She asked, focusing all her energy on not going into another daydream. Gray must have noticed her behavior because he let out a deep chuckle.

"I'm fine Juvia, how are you?" She looked up at him brightly, her fear of daydreaming long forgotten.

"Juvia is very happy today!" She said her dreamy voice taking effect. "Juvia woke up and saw the sun shining, then she had a wonderful walk to the guild and got to talk to Mira and Levy. Now Juvia is talking to her beloved Gray-sama which she knows is going to be the highlight of her day and-" She stopped herself seeing a very serious and confused look on Gray's face. Right before she was able to speak up Gray surprised her with a question.

"Why do you say always you love me?" At first Juvia was taken back by the question, it was just out of blue, but then her facial features softened and she looked at the ice mage with loving eyes.

"Because Gray-sama took away Juvia's rain," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked more puzzled and his face was tight in concentration. His silence was starting to worry her. Did she say something wrong? Finally, Gray looked up and they locked eyes.

"I'm sorry Juvia but that doesn't make any sense. That's not a valid reason to love someone," He said bluntly before walking off to fight with Natsu again. Juvia's face dropped while her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Did she just hear what she think she did? Did Gray just tell her that it was stupid to love him because he took away her rain? Did he not know what that meant to her? Without another word Juvia rose from her seat and headed to out of the guild, her happiness left back at the table with her half eaten food.

Her feet took her around the town and onto the beach. The air was filled with a salt water smell, a cool breeze carrying the aroma around her frame. Juvia slowly took off her shoes and walked further into the water until it reached right below her knee. The cold chill numbing her limbs, taking her focus away from her mind. Her toes curled along the sand and the water waved around her legs. She felt her heart start to sting and she had to force herself not to cry.

"Juvia can not get sad, if Juvia gets sad the rain would come back, Juvia must relax," she said out loud forcing herself to calm down. She fought with the tears and scolded herself when she felt one slip down. Taking a deep breath, she stood in the water meditating her thoughts, keeping her mind blank. When she felt herself relax slightly, she walked out the water and headed to her room in Fair Hills.

"Juvia is happy. Juvia. Is. Happy," She repeated like a mantra with every step. She thought about Gray's words and how each one cut her soul like ten knives, but she had to fight off the feeling. She had to stay strong and in good faith, but she couldn't help but feel like she should have seen it coming, everyone always leaves Juvia. The second she got close to someone they left because the rain was too much. No one understood what it was like to be a rain woman. No one understood what it was like to live a lonely life.

When she got back to her room, Juvia stripped her clothes, laid down and decided to go to sleep early. As she laid her head on the bed her mind filled with memories of her by herself. Nights crying herself to sleep, days hidden in a corner so no one would criticize her. Her mind replayed the words he spoke to her.

"That's not a valid reason to love someone" she repeated to herself in the darkness. A tiny raindrop fell on her window sill as Juvia fell asleep with one final thought.

"Juvia is sad."

* * *

A/N: Review Please and thank you for everyone who read chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain Starts

**A/N: I know it's a late update, I'm sorry but here's the second chapter**

 **Chapter 2: The Rain Starts**

The next morning a dark blue eye popped open at the sound of pitter patter on her window.

"No," She whispered, her eyes widened and her heart swelled. Juvia felt her body tremble as she heard the rain outside fall. Each drop killing her slowly. This wasn't happening to her, She wasn't hearing the rain that haunted her nights dripping outside. The blue haired girl slowly pulled herself out of her bed and staggered to the window, her eyes widened as she as tears fell down her soft cheek.

"No!" She yelled into her room. "Juvia is happy, Juvia is happy and the rain will go away, Juvia is happy and the rain will go away." She cried holding herself close.

* * *

Gray walked past the huge wooden doors that lead to the place he called home, soaked to the bone from the steady flow of rain outside instead of the usual afternoon sun that shined. Subconsciously the raven haired man stripped off the wet clothes that stuck to his body as he made his way to the bar. It wasn't until Cana yelled at him to put on clothes that he noticed he was down to his underwear.

"Eh, they were wet anyway," He sighed , before flagging down Mira. The beautiful but ferocious barmaid made her way over to him and sighed when she saw his current, or, therefore, lack of attire.

"You're going to get sick like that you know," Mira said from behind the bar. Gray just huffed and waved her off.

"Well maybe if this stupid rain would calm down I wouldn't have to strip off wet clothes," He said annoyed at the sudden change in weather. Yesterday it was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly all around Magnolia. Then all of a sudden rain started to drizzle out of nowhere and to make matters worse this rain seemed darker than usual. It was as if someone's demons were intertwined with the steady drum of water flowing down the street and in all honesty it freaked him out a little.

Gray looked up from the spot he was staring at, to be met with a fist launched at the side of his face. He felt the cold, hard feeling of iron break the skin on his lips. Before he had the chance to ask what the hell just happened, the voice of the bookworm he grew up with rang through the hall.

"Gajeel Redfox, you better stop running around punching people or Mavis help you!" There was a small silence and Gray watched as fear flashed in the dragon slayer's eyes. For a minute he thought that Gajeel was actually going to listen to the petite girl in front of him, that was before he started charging at Gray again. Levy wrapped her arms around the large man's waist trying to hold him back while Gray hid behind the closest thing he could find, a table.

"What the hell metal brains?" the ice mage yelled from behind his trusty hiding spot. Gajeel just glared at him with anger that outmatched Erza when someone dropped her cake. A small shiver ran down Grays spin when that image crossed his mind.

"'Cuz not only do you make the woman cry and start this fucking rain, but you go and criticize it, acting like you're the fucking queen of Fiore!" Gajeel yelled into the room, breaking Gray from his mental image of a mad Erza. The words hung in the air as the ice mage took in what he was being accused of.

"What the hell are you talking about! I think you have a few screws loose." Gray yelled to the hunk of metal before him, moving from his hiding spot to confront him head on. Gajeel not being one to back down from a fight stood in front of him, scowl in place.

"I have a few screws loose? You're the one who made the rain woman upset enough to cause this soon to be storm!" He yelled, his arms flailing around dramatically.

"What are you talking about? This is normal rain!" Gray yelled in his defense. Gajeel groaned exasperated before calming himself down, pinching his nose.

"I've known her for years, I've been around this rain for years! You honestly don't think I know the difference!"

He'll admit that if it was Juvia's rain, then he would feel bad about calling it stupid, especially since he knows how happy she was when the rain stopped following her. However, it really pissed him off that everyone was accusing him of causing the storm. Why was he always the scapegoat when Juvia happened to get upset? It wasn't his fault she was so dramatic.

"Don't go accusing me of things you know nothing about Redfox!" he yelled to the angry man in front of him. Gajeel was about to charge at him again, being pumped up by the rest of the guild, when suddenly the giant oak doors opened tentatively. For once everyone was silent, no one said a word as a nervous Juvia walked into the guild. She let out a shy smile and everyone just smiled back before going back to their own business. Gray looked at the woman in front of her. It was obvious she was upset about something, but she looked like she didn't want to be bothered with it, so he wasn't going to.

* * *

Juvia stood in front of the grand oak doors and watched as everyone gave her a weird smile. She knew that they were just talking about her, it was obvious from the way everyone immediately shut up when she walked through the door. The water mage took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself down.

"They do not hate Juvia" she whispered to herself as she made her way to the bar. "Juvia came to the guild to cheer up, she will be happy, the rain will stop and everyone will be happy too" When she reached the bar, Mira immediately came up to her and handed her a water.

"So how are you today Juvia," Mira said, her sharp blue eyes filled with concern. She was concerned about the rain, concerned that it will get worse. Juvia's mind filled with images of the rain flooding the guild hall to the point where everyone had to use tables as boats. She would apologize to them, tell everyone she didn't mean for the rain to come back, but it would've been too late, everyone would already hate her. Leaving her alone to drown under the miserable mess she made. The 'Rain Woman' looked at her fellow guild mate, attempting to hold back a new wave of tears threatening to fall from her mind's image.

"Juvia… is very happy today," She said with a shaky voice. She believed that if she said it enough and believe it with everything in her power, she would be able to actually feel happiness. The take over mage smiled skeptically at her before going off to wait on the others. Juvia studied the glass in front of her, hating the water that constantly followed her. Sometimes it helped soothe her but now it was threatening her guild and she was going to make it go away again. She was going to fight this rain with everything in her power. Her Gray-sama took away her rain once and she wasn't going to let him down.

'That's not a valid reason to love someone' ran through her mind with full force. He doesn't care that he took away the one thing that's made her existence miserable, he didn't care about Juvia. A tear fell out of her eye getting lost in the glass in front of her. Letting out a mental sigh she sucked up her tears and plastered a fake smile on her face. The more she acted happy the more likely it would happen. She turned around on the bar stool she was seated in, looking around for someone who can help cheer her up. She almost gave up until she saw someone who always shines of happiness.

"Levy!" Juvia yelled from her stool. Levy looked up from her book to see who called her. When she noticed it was Juvia her smile dropped just slightly and nervousness flashed against her eyes, causing Juvia's fake smile to lessen a bit. Of course she was nervous, Juvia caused this gloomy rain. Gajeel reassured her of something and the small bluenette walked up to water mage her book curled up to her chest.

"Hey Juvia, how was your morning?" Levy asked with a bright smile. Her smile was contagious causing a small genuine smile to grace her own face.

"Juvia is… happy today" She said hesitantly. Hiding her feeling are becoming harder than she thought it would be. The smaller female took a seat next to the water mage and ran a delicate finger through her hair. She went off into thought before smiling brighter than the sun Juvia would never see again. All of a sudden images of her younger self-isolate because of the rain haunted her memory causing a sharp pain in her chest until a happy voice brought her back to a less gloomy (but still depressing) reality.

"So, Gajeel told me that you knew the best place to buy premium spoons" She started, acting as if the rain outside was just another brawl in the guild. She must be trying to keep Juvia from keeping the rain from getting worse. The water mages mood sullied slightly as she mumbled the location of the shop and walking away from the petite girl, leaving Levy confused in her seat. Juvia looked around the guild for someone, something help lift the overwhelming darkness creeping in her soul, but all she saw were sad, depressed looks glaring out the window at her rain. She felt her stomach drop and had to sit down as the tears threatened to fall missing her love rival approached the table consciously from the side.

"Hello Juvia," She said, attempting to brighten the gloomy day. Juvia gave the blond girl a half-hearted nod and focused her eyes straight ahead.

"Hello Lucy," She said forcing a fake smile to grace her features. For a while, the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. Lucy trying to think of a conversation and Juvia trying to stop the tears from falling. Soon the dark aura surrounding Juvia sent Lucy over the edge forcing her to start talking.

"Juvia, do you have anything special planned for this weekend?" She asked, gripping her cup anxiously waiting for Juvia's response, which didn't go unnoticed by the water mage. The tallest bluenette thought about the question carefully. Usually, she would think of a wonderful plan to gain her Gray-sama's attention but now anxious she can picture are the hateful eyes all around her, forcing her into a corner. The people who used to be her friends would treat her like an enemy. A part of her hoped that Gray would protect her and defend her honor but his hurtful words kept replaying. He doesn't care about her rain. He never did.

"No," the heartbroken woman replied, behind a bright fake smile. "Juvia has no plans for the weekend," Lucy looked skeptically but seemed to accept the answer because not more than two seconds later the blonde smiled and chatted happily about a mission she and Natsu had to take. Juvia tried to be happy for her friend and her lover, she honestly did, but whenever Lucy spoke highly of the pink haired pyro, her heart squeezed with jealousy. She felt the rain getting stronger and had to fight it. She needed to fight it. So without another word, she slid out her seat and briskly walked over to iron dragon slayer's dark corner.

"Woman," he greeted her calmly as if her freaking out was an everyday occurrence. Now that she thought about it, it could be. Her mind was in such a fury that all she managed to do was nod her head stupidly and-and sit down. She took a deep breath and slid her arms across the table and rested her head down. Taking a moment to gather her jumbled thoughts, she looked up to see Gajeel drinking his beer, keeping a close eye on the three-man team by the bar. She let out a frustrated groan and dropped her head on her arms.

"Juvia has been very happy today," she said suddenly to the large lug beside her. Gajeel moved his red irises from the bar to give her a skeptical look.

"Do you want a cookie?" He replied sarcastically, a pierced eyebrow raised in question. She scoffed at his attitude and let a frown graced her features. She should have known that he would just talk to her through sarcasm.

"Juvia does not need all the people at the guild to look at her like she will burst at any minute because she is happy, and the rain will go away." She said more to herself than to the dragon slayer. The latter just grunted but said nothing more. "And so what if Juvia is sad today? Does she not have the right to be sad without everyone thinking that she will flood the world? It's not her fault that the rain follows Juvia!" She exasperated to the man next to her, pouring out the feeling she has to bottle up.

"Juvia is trying!" she yelled at Gajeel who just looked at her with a sideways glare. "She is trying to stay happy and make the rain go away. She is trying to not let the depressed faces of everyone who claims to be her nakama get to her. She is trying to forget the fact the Levy doesn't even want to be near her, or that Gray-sama hasn't even said a word to Juvia." She slumped in her seat and tried to steady the breath she lost through her rant. The tears that she was fighting , were pushing their way out. Her throat hurt and her eyes felt like they were on fire, but she wouldn't cry.

"Juvia is happy today," She whined, ending her speech. she noticed Gajeel's eyes soften towards her, and she had to fight a new wave of sadness. She didn't want his pity, she didn't need it. Mira came by and dropped a plate of food in front of the water mage along of a plate of bolts in front of the slayer. Neither said a word through their dinner, instead letting an awkward silence fill the air along with the constant drips of the rain outside, filling her with more dread.

Once she finished eating, she stood up from the table and headed outside without a word. The night sky lined Magnolia with beautiful sparkling stars, that would have Juvia swooning at their beauty, however with the darkness of clouds dimming the natural awe of the stars had her hating the night. Not bothering with an umbrella, she started her slow walk to Fairy Hills. The quiet walk gave her time to really think about the situation at hand. the rain has always been her frenemy. It was the only thing that stood by her side, but then it was the thing that pushed everyone away. The latter being the reason she grew to resent the constant downpour. That's why she was so persistent on fighting the overwhelming sadness that crept onto her soul and the blackness that filled her usually bright heart.

The heartbroken water mage entered her room, staring in the mirror. The rain outside poured just a little heavier, windswhisperingacross the trees as Juvia examined her appearance. What was the point of fighting it anymore? Fighting just seemed to make the rain worse, instead of it going away like it was supposed to. She looked deep into the reflections eyes, gazing at the pain that was painted along her blue iris' and decided to stop fighting the overwhelming loneliness she was feeling. She slid down the mirror, tucked her legs close to her body as she cried out all the tears she held away. The rain howled, adding a deep melody to the song of her tears as Juvia accepted her fate, and let the darkness finally overwhelm her.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3: Giving In to Darkness

**Chapter 3: Giving In to Darkness**

He groaned loudly as he trudged his way to the guild hall in the rain for the second day in a row. His raven hair sticking to his face, allowing the hazardous amount of rain to drop along his eyes. Gray pulled his jacket closer to him, capturing the little warmth it offered to his soaked body. What was with this rain? It seemed to gradually get heavier and heavier, and with each wave a deeper feeling of dread filled his senses.

This rain felt like pain, and not a physical pain, but the type of pain you feel when all your darkest regrets service to your mind. Images of Ur, Ultear and Silver filled his mind, causing the young mage to stop in his tracks. He shook his head to rid the thoughts and continued his torturous journey to the hall.

The second he entered the warm building, the ice mage sighed happily, stripping off the wet clothes to leave a path. Mira smiled at him and gave him a glass of beer causing him to smile back. There was something off about the guild today, there were no brawls and yelling, instead everyone was sitting around staring out the window at the depressing rain. For lack of a better word the guild looked… _Gloomy._ A shiver ran down his spine as the word flashed in his mind. That is definitely something he is going to keep to himself. Everyone already wrongly thinks he is the reason for the stupid rain, no need to actually say something stupid to Juvia and be the real reason.

He glanced around the room one more time looking for the blue haired beauty he's grown accustomed to. He noticed Wendy sitting with Gajeel and Natsu sniffing random objects, and Levy talking to Freed about geeky books, but no Juvia. His smile flattened, where the heck was she?

* * *

The sun was blocked by dark puffy rain clouds, causing it to look as if the sky was crying with as much intensity as she was. Maybe the sky was, since Juvia and the rain are the same, why wouldn't it feel the same pain she was. She looked around her dark room, not bothering to move from her spot on the ground, and examined all the Gray dolls she had lying around. She thought he was the one to take away her rain, but it looks like she was wrong. Standing up slowly Juvia went into the closet and took out one of her teru teru bozu dolls.

She stared at it for a while letting memories course through her veins. Taking one deep breath she placed the doll softly on her bed and moved to get ready for the rest day she didn't need sleep away. She was going to accept the pain and get over it, There was no way she was going to let it get to that point. There was no way she was going to let them sing _that_ song.

The walk to the guild was a very irie one. There were no children playing or venders trying to sell anything. Instead Juvia was met with the rhythm of drops hitting the pavement. The sound was almost warming, it was her only comfort as a child and it's her only comfort now. When she walked into the guild she was met with the same longing faces, staring at the window hoping to take the rain away. Unlike yesterday, today she just took the sadness and let it fill her body. She sat down at the bar and ordered some breakfast, hoping to have as little contact as possible today.

"Why so sad Juvia?" A voice called from somewhere behind her. She turned to see Mira with a smile that seems way too forced.

"Juvia is not sad." She lied, her voice showing barely any emotion. Closing the conversation, Juvia threw away her barely eaten breakfast and moved to sit at an excluded corner. Everyone cleared a path for her, not wanting to be in the middle of 'the rain woman's' wrath. She laid her head on the table, breathing in the fresh scent of cleaning supplies. For a while it seemed that Juvia was going to get her wish of solitude, that is until a specific redhead walked over. She held out a plate of cake, sporting a powerful smile.

"Would you like some cake?" Erza asked with one of her more comforting voices. Juvia looked over her and noticed the longing in her eyes as she looked at the delectable piece.

"No thank you, Juvia would not like cake," she replied nonchalantly. The requip mage lit up and took a bite of the cake walking away happily. Juvia let out a sigh, of course she didn't want to stay and talk. She laid her head back on her the head and listened to the people whispering about how gloomy the day was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and silently sobbed.

She had to admit after crying she felt a little bit better, like a slight weight was lifted from her delicate shoulders.

Through her sniffles she felt a soft large hand on her blue locks

"Oh how the pegasus boys would weep seeing a Fairy Tail Lady cry" A rather large man, dressed in a beautifully colored purple gown said quietly running his fingers down her hair. His golden necklace framing the top, glittering the the night. Juvia smiled slightly as Master Bob sat in the seat next to her, she heard he was coming to town to talk to the master, but she didn't think he'll stop to talk to the plaque.

"You know," he started flapping his little white wings. "I've never been a fan of the girls, but the boys in Fairy Tail always gets my heart racing, especially that 'Manly Man' over there," he said causing her to giggle slightly at the sight of the blue pegasus master drooling over Elfman. She looked over to her favorite Fairy Tail boy and felt a wave of grief flood over her. He looked pissed off and annoyed at the constant pour coming down, it had gotten worse since this morning making her heart drop. This wasn't working! Nothing was working. Master bob must have noticed her small panic because he laid a hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Juvia thanks you for your concern, but she is fine." She said sweetly before leaving the table. She walked to an open window and watched the rain pour down. Even though the whole day was dark, she could see the sun starting to set in the sky. Maybe she should talk to her Gray-sama and talk everything out. He was the whole reason she was feeling sad, maybe he didn't know what he said hurt her so much. She glanced at his direction and forced a small smile. He could take away her rain again.

She slowly walked past the rows of people. She passed Elfman and Evergreen arguing with Mira about naming their non existent children, and past Levy ranting to Lily about the newest book she read. She followed her trail walking around Gajeel yelling at Lucy about the taking away his precious Iron and Lucy yelling back threatening to kick him. She stopped, just two tables away from her goal. Everything would be better at this point. Everything was going to work out.

"Shut up stupid, It's not Juvia's rain, and even if it was I wouldn't be the one who caused it." She heard her beloved say to his favorite fire dragon. She wasn't sure if she should listen or not, but she had to know what he really thought. Juvia watched Natsu eat a large portion of meat, before mumbling something incoherent.

"No, I'm not being melodramatic! She is!" He roared at the salmon haired man. Natsu didn't say anything, but instead raised a single eyebrow that read 'really?'. Gray just glared at the rain, saying nothing to continue the conversation.

"Dude, even if you weren't the one who started her rain, wouldn't you want to be the one to end it." Natsu said, in all seriousness, the meat long forgotten in his stomach. Gray looked distant as he thought about the question. The longer he stood quiet, the more Juvia's poor heart sunk the bottom of her stomach. He should be screaming from the rooftops how much he wanted her to be happy, or at least declaring to his best friend that he at least cares for her. Instead he just looked at the rain with a blank expression, as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"No," he finally said, his voice monotone and forced. "The last time I supposedly stopped her rain, she 'fell in love with me'," he said using finger quotes. Juvia couldn't hold in any of her emotions anymore. The rain outside came down harder as the tears ran down her face. She pushed away from everyone trying to calm her down and ran as far as she could. She ran and ran until her body couldn't take anymore, and then she collapsed from exhaustion. Kneeling on the cold ground her she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. How could she be so stupid! Of course he didn't love her back. She was and always will be the rain woman, that was her curse, her nightmare. As the tears stopped, Juvia rested her back against the bark of a tree bringing her knees closer to her chest. Her wet blue curls curtained around her red, blotched face.

After the tears subsided, all that was left was a strong empty feeling in her heart. At that moment she didn't feel pain, or joy, she didn't even feel lonely. All she felt was hollow as she listened to the rhythmic patter of the rain. She thought back to her doll this morning and how it should have been a warning that today was going to turn out this way. The fragile girl raised her head to watch the downpour that she caused. The sound of the droplets hitting the ground sent a calm down her spine. The conversation she always had with her shadow filling her blank mind. Drip drip drop, drip drip drop.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update but here it is! Hope you guys liked it and a review and favorite would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard**

He should have known she was right there, should have known that she was listening to his stupid words. What was he supposed to say though? That it physically hurt him to see her so upset that her rain came back full force, which is why he refused to believe it was her rain. Or that he shouldn't be the one to take it away again, because he doesn't deserve the love she gives him for doing nothing. That she was way too good for him. The rain fell harder down on the window, causing the outside to be barely visible.

"Way to go dumbass," He heard the flame brain say before running off to get some fire. He let out a large sigh looking around for some sort of answer, instead he was met with pissed off faces all pointed in his direction. Great how was he going to fix this mess.

* * *

She never thought she would feel like this again. She never thought that she would have accepted the rain into her life after getting rid of it, talking to it as her only friend and sworn enemy. But yet here she was walking down the muddy streets of Magnolia, on her way to Fairy Hills echoing the sound of her long friend. She spent the night under the tree in the forest just thinking to herself about the world around her. She thought about her time in Fairy Tail and how now that life is over. They wouldn't accept her into their circle anymore now that her rain has returned.

"Drip drip drop" she mumbled walking up the stairs to the home she use to have. Juvia moved slow and steady, feeling the weight of the rain fall on her shoulders with every step closer and closer to her room. She reached the light blue door and felt the rain increase just a little bit. The reappointed rain woman breathed heavily and opened the door for the last time for a while.

The room that usually brought her the joy of seeing her beloved, now just brought back the memories of cluelessness. How could she believe that one day he would love her the same way if he didn't see the significance of not having rain, or the crushing feeling of having it return? She grabbed a box and started packing all her Gray dolls, treating each one like it was a precious diamond. When she reached her bed, she noticed the teru teru bozu doll from before and a wave of helplessness overcame her. She remembered sitting as a child with her back hunched over, making these tiny dolls to keep her company. She remembered the other children laughing at her new friends, causing her to make more. Soon her room was filled with them the same way her Fairy Hills room was filled with Gray dolls.

"Juvia should start leaving soon, drip drip drop" She said to herself before grabbing her box of Gray dolls the teru teru doll clutched place neatly on her dress. She stared at herself in the mirror of her room. Years of her life flooded her mind in a single moment. She remembered her teenage years trying to find someone to love her. Then in Phantom Lord where she had to keep herself calm and collective, never able to show the pain she always felt. Life seemed so different since she joined fairy tail, she was always able to cry out her heart's content, and no one tried to take advantage of her hopelessness. Not only her sadness, but for the first time in forever she was able to show her joy. She was able to laugh and joke around with her nakama, no with her friends. Juvia was so sure that Gray knew how much it meant to her that all those years of being bottled up were gone and she was free to finally be someone other than 'The rain woman', she was able to be Juvia the water mage.

He didn't though. He didn't get why she loved him so much and why it meant the world that he took away her rain. Instead he acted like it was the worst thing in the world, bringing back her rain.

"Drip drip drop" She mumbled under her breath as she walked out of her room and into the rain. She didn't need an umbrella, she was water and water was her. It was a cycle she was cursed to live with forever. Now that her rain was back and Fairy Tail wouldn't want her around anymore, Juvia decided to do what she used to do. She'll stop by the guild for a moment or two, grab a mission that would make her leave the town for a couple of months and then come back and repeat the process.

The walk down the street was pleasantly calm. The rain steadily hit the concrete of the canal creating an easy pace for Juvia. Her face straight and emotionless, just like old times. The hollow feeling never leaving her broken heart. The large, beautiful building came into sight as a broken smile appeared on her face from habit. Just as fast as it appeared it disappeared as she walked into the hall. Everyone grew quiet as she walked into the room, a new common occurrence. Her straight face never broke as she walked to the bar, where Mira was wiping dishes with worried eyes.

"Juvia would like you to throw these out, drip drip drop" The rain woman said in her monotone voice, not finding the strength to add emotion, handing the white haired beauty the box over the counter. Mira opened the box sending a little gasp. Slowly she pushed the box back toward the bluenette

"Are you sure Juvia? These are your Gray dolls, they mean a lot to you," Mira said sweetly glancing down at the old doll tied to her dress. Juvia nodded and pushed the box further onto bar, not saying another word. From the bar, she didn't stop anywhere else and headed straight to the request bored. She felt the millions of eyes staring at her. There were the worried eyes, the pissed off eyes, the pity eyes. Outside the rain patter just a little faster as her emotions grew out of control. She took a deep breath and closed the gap between herself and the bored. Nab, the ever present request guardian gave her a look but said nothing.

"Drip drip drop, drip drip drop" She mumbled, flowing the conversation between herself and the rain. Finally a nice mission caught her attention, she had to get a dark guild to stop harassing a village and take out their master. It was in a far away location so hopefully she would be gone for a month or two. She gently took the piece of paper in her delicate hands, the hands that once held so many people's lives.

Turning back around she met his eyes. He was staring at her so intently so… desperately. As he studied her his eyes widened when he saw what was lying peacefully on her dress. Using all the willpower she had, Juvia turned away from her beloved and placed the paper in front of Mira.

"Juvia are you sure you want to take a mission, you don't have to leave the guild." Mira pleaded, hesitantly taking the paper from her hands. Juvia didn't say anything, just looked the barmaid with blank, clouded blue eyes. Mira seemed to give up as she let out a deep breath, taking out the stamp.

"Just promise to be safe," She said sadly. If she had the energy, Juvia would have scoffed at her fake pity , it was obvious no one wanted her within a ten foot radius of the guild. Instead she just nodded and simply added,

"Old habits die hard drip drip drop,"

* * *

Hello lovely readers. Sorry for the late updates, but I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5: Somethings are Better Left

**Chapter 5: Some things are better left unsaid**

Gray could not believe what he was looking at. Here she was, the most bubbly and emotional person he's ever known stood in front of him, ready to leave for Mavis knows how long, looking just as empty as she was when he found her. That stupid doll tied to her dress while she planned to throw away all the creepy Gray dolls she had. When she turned her back on him he literally felt his heart shatter. Here she was, what everyone was trying to warn him about was right in front of him and he couldn't even deny it was his fault.

His eyes slowly followed her figure walk right out the door on her way to a mission, because of him. He groaned loudly and turned back to the bar, maybe Mira could help him sort out this stupid mess. Instead, he saw her take that big box of gray dolls towards the back. Without thinking, Gray stood on the of the table throwing away his shirt in the process.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW AWAY THAT BOX!" he yelled across the room, causing her to jump at the sudden request. She turned around and quirked an eyebrow. Gray slowly stepped down from the table and pulled back his discarded shirt. Mira didn't say anything, instead handing him the box of mini Grays which he took hesitantly. He never understood what possessed the woman to make all of these weird keepsakes, but it was what made her, her and Mavis help him if he was going to let any of that go.

"You know if you just talked to her, then maybe this whole mess could be fixed" He heard a sassy voice from behind him and groaned loudly. If she was talking to him that means her bodyguard wasn't too far behind. Which means he was about to get yelled at and possibly punched soon.

"Well Levy, not everyone can be as articulate as the resident bookworm," He said with a bored expression, turning to face to small bluenette. She gave him her most dazzling smile forcing him to smile back no matter how much he didn't want to.

"You know Gajeel is looking for a reason to beat you up right," She said with slight exasperation, causing Gray to chuckle. The rain outside was slowly decreasing, moving further and further from the guild. She was already on her way to the mission, away from him. He groaned loudly, unhappy with the fact that she was running away from the guild, it wasn't like she was in Phantom Lord anymore where people would pick fights with her because it was raining outside. Fairy Tail wasn't like that, all everyone here wanted to do was make her feel better. Thinking of Phantom Lord got Gray thinking that maybe she did something back then to cheer herself up, and maybe it could help him cheer her up.

"Where is Gajeel, I'm surprised he's not scowling at everyone that walks past you," Gray said, pointing out that he wasn't following her around. Gajeel was the only one who knew Juvia back then and whether he liked it or not, Gray needed his help. Levy let out a little laugh at Grays comment and looked around the guild.

"I actually don't know, he said he was doing some training with Wendy and Natsu to show them how to get their scales at will, but he hasn't come back yet," Gray was about to make a comment about how it was taking so long because Natsu was so hot headed when the guild doors came slamming open with three exhausted Dragon Slayers coming in. Gajeel casually scanned the hall only to stop his red eyes on where he and Levy were talking. Not watching where he was storming, Gajeel stomped his way over to the duo. His eyes softened just a smidge when he greeted his other half and hardened back up to look at Gray.

"Stripper," He said casually, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Redfox," Gray commented mimicking his nod.

"You know I'm going to beat the living shit out of you right?" Gajeel stated as calmly as possible. Gray would never admit it but seeing a calm Gajeel when he was supposed to be pissed off, freaked him out more.

"Yea I know, but before you do, do you mind if we talk? In private," He said holding a stern voice, motioning to Levy with his eyes. Levy gave Gajeel a concerned look before giving him a kiss on the jaw and walking over to talk to the other Fairy Girls. Once Gajeel made sure that Levy was safe with the girls he turned his attention back to the raven-haired man.

"You have exactly two minutes starting from….. Now" Gajeel said setting his watch on a timer. Gray's eyes widened in panic and he started rambling.

"Ok, I need your help to make Juvia feel better. How did she cheer herself up back then? What would help her cheer up now? Should I buy her a new umbrella? No that's stupid! Maybe I should buy the sun! How much time do I have left?!" There was nothing to be said after Gray's rant. The only sound between the two of them was the sound of Gajeel's hand making contact with his face. Without saying a word the larger man motioned for Mira to bring them beers and seated himself at the creepiest part of the guild towards the back. Gray followed slowly, absolutely sure this was the moment he was going to die.

"Sit!" Gajeel demanded as he laid his dirty shoes on the table. He followed his directions and sat down, sipping the beer Mira placed in front of him. "Instead of buying the sun, Which I would like to add is impossible according to Levy, why don't you actually sit the fuck down and talk to the damn woman!" Gajeel said as plainly as he could muster.

"How am I supposed to talk to her when she's like this! This is the worst I've ever seen her. It's like she's given up" Gray sighed. He spent so long fighting the fact that it wasn't him that made her this miserable he missed the fact that she was actually feeling sad. Now she was so broken and he didn't know how to help her pick up the pieces. He hated her seeing her like this.

"Trust me this isn't the worst of Juvia, and trust me when I say all you need to do is say hello and everything will go back to normal," Gajeel said removing his legs from the table to look Gray straight in the eyes. Gray listened to his words. he honestly didn't think it would be that easy but there was one question that was stuck on his mind.

"How was she worse?" he said like word vomit, his clothes laid on the floor. Gajeel sighed heavily as a grim look took over his heavily pierced face. The look of shame, and burden overriding his usual scowl started causing Gray to worry. How bad could it have been? How hard was it for her back then? Gajeel looked like he was seriously contemplating whether it was worth telling the story or not. Glancing at his bottle of beer Gajeel sat up straight and looked into his eyes.

"That's a story for her to tell" He started off anger growing in his voice. Gray sat back and thought about how bad Juvia could have been and why Gajeel wasn't saying anything. "But, I will help you with ways to cheer her up."

* * *

Dark images of trees and landscapes were blurred together with the harsh downpour of water were quickly passing by her window as the train brought her to her destination. Looking around the train she noticed all the disappointed faces, in her mind, she told herself she didn't care, but oh how she did. Juvia looked at their wishful faces staring into the sky, hoping for just a glance at the sun. Little did those poor pedestrians know that no one would miss the sun like she would, every day she could crave the bright rays on her moist skin, or the sunshine brightening the day. No, no one would miss the sun like a rain woman.

Soon the announcer was yelling that it was the last stop, time to get off. She stepped off the train into the wet soggy ground, The town seemed nice enough, open fields and small little shops. Everyone seemed upset about the change in weather, people rushing to bring merchandise inside and farmers covering their crops. Ignoring the chaos around her she walked straight to the town hall, might as well get this mission started. With every passing step, the words around her got louder and harsher.

"Look, isn't that the woman from Phantom Lord?"

"No wonder it's raining so hard"

"Who invited her to this town, I'd rather deal with those hoodlums running around"

"The rumors always said she had a dark rain to her, now we know it's true"

Juvia just looked straight ahead as the empty feeling grew over her senses. Soon she was met with a small, house-like old oak building, engraved with the words 'City Hall'. She walked to the front of the brick fortress and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Before she took the final step she heard some children playing in a nearby playground as a sudden memory fell into her mind. Her hand twitched and she wondered if maybe she didn't have to be the rain woman anymore. For one last time, she thought about going back and telling her beloved what used to happen to her, maybe then he would understand the scorching feeling in her heart. When she noticed the children walk away from a little girl with long hair in tears, Juvia pushed aside those stupid feelings. Who was she kidding? She was Juvia The Rain Woman. Plus. Some Things were better left unsaid.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! They literally always make my day


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of Juvia's Song

**Chapter 6: The Story of Juvia's Song**

Gray couldn't be happier. Honestly, he has never felt this much joy and excitement in his entire life. Today was the day he was going to take away her rain. On purpose, this time, and finally earn the love she so willingly gave him. He came up with a brilliant master plan, with absolutely no help of the man currently failing to ignore a clingy bookworm, that would have her crying streams of joy. Everyone was going to be part of this extravaganza and Juvia would be so happy she'd run right into his arms, kissing him softly and going off in another one of her wonderful fantasies that made him wonder about her sanity. But it was ok because today was the day he would officially win her love and everything would be perfect.

Glancing around he noticed that the rain was starting to drizzle down the window and his smile grew a little more, who was he kidding he basically turned into the Cheshire Cat. It was only a matter of time before he would be able to surprise her. Seriously this plan made any one of Mira's plans look like child's play. She would automatically turn back into her bubbly self, and talk to him about how they were going to run to the cathedral and marry on the spot. She would look absolutely stunning in her white dress, of course, her hair would be in an elegant bun. Then they would go to his apartment and start their life as parents with 33 children. The girls would all have her beautiful long hair and his ice magic, and the boys would have his handsome good looks with her water magic. All of them would be a perfect mixture of the two.

Glancing back at the window he noticed the glass was fogging with the rain getting heavier. Panic set full in, what the hell was he thinking going off into a daydream like that. Maybe Juvia rubbed off on him a lot more than he'd want to let on.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL" he yelled forcibly in the building, pushing random members in their designated place.

"Erza put that cake down! Lucy get Natsu away from the stove. Gajeel don't you dare take Levy into that back room! JUVIA IS ALMOST HERE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!."

Gray was running around frantic, throwing random people out into the storm in an attempt to get everyone in place by the time she gets there. Grabbing Romeo next, he stopped his rampage when the voice above him spoke up.

"You know what would be a good idea" Romeo started, pointing his finger in the air "If when Juvia gets here we sing her a song." Gray thought about the idea, it would be cool to sing her a song, but which one?

"But what song?" He repeated his thoughts out loud, setting the boy down.

"How about the song you sing when you're little" Romeo replied. Wendy, who was watching the whole scene, piped up.

"What song are you talking about?" Romeo just looked at her as if she had just grown two heads.

"How do you not know what song I'm talking about!" He practically yelled at the poor girl. Wendy just placed her hands on her hips, depicting a sass that could only be learned at Fairy Tail, and pointed a single finger at herself.

"Raised by Dragons," She said simply, not daring to go into further detail. Gray, whose patience was running thin punched the boy in his arm, causing him to start his demonstration for the sky dragon.

"Rain rain go away; don't come back another day" He started singing loudly to the guild. Not hearing Gajeel bursting out of the back room, Levy still clung to his side. Or seeing a dark aura at the doorway frozen with tears glazing their dark blue eyes, he continued to sing his song.

"All the children want to play; rain rain go away." Just as he finished the last syllable wind engulfed the building. Gajeel reached the children out of breath with a scared look on his face.

"Rain rain go away" They heard from the front of the building Gray looked over to Gajeel's face and knew that something was wrong. He looked back at the voice to see Juvia standing, still as stone with a dark hue surrounding her. The rain dropped heavy against the building seeping through the cracks and slowly flooding the inside.

"Juvia just wants to play" She continued slowly turning her back, startling the guild with the amount of power she released. The building started to shake as thunder struck the trees around them. Everyone looked at Laxus, who was just as confused as anyone else. When the hell did she learn to do that? There was a shattering sound as the force of the dropping water exploded all the windows. Running outside in the pitch black night, Gray tried calling out to her but the screeching wind was too much.

"JUVIA!" He called through the piercing storm, except there was no answer except for a tsunami falling around them. It didn't even look like rain anymore, just an endless waterfall pouring from the sky. A black figure passed him in the storm, screaming Juvia's name with him.

The water sticking to Gray's face was making it hard to see, and the constant thunder was making it hard to hear, but somehow he knew it was Gajeel trying to find the water mage with the same urgency he was feeling.

"Gajeel what the hell is going on?" He screamed in the storm, pushing off his bone soaked clothes.

"This is worse than last time" He heard a reply followed by the sound of a mighty tree falling victim to the overwhelming feeling of water pressure.

"Gajeel I need answers now!" He yelled back into the darkness. Suddenly he was thrown over something hard and carried back into the guild

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE," Gajeel screamed into the hall, trying to raise his voice over the cries of the storm. "I'm only going to tell this story once so sit down, shut up, and listen."

Faster than Gray could strip off his pants, everyone threw the buckets they were scooping the water with and huddled around the dragon slayer. Once he had Levy secured around his lap, he took a deep breath as Gray held his in.

"There once was a young girl…."

* * *

A young girl with bright curly blue hair hesitantly stood in front of a group of children her own age. Today was the day she would make friends, no if and's or buts about it. Slowly she grabbed her bright pink umbrella and walked into the building, up to the group.

"Hello everyone, drip drip drop" she started to say waving her tiny hand in front of her. She noticed that they kids were playing monopoly, and motioned to the game. "Juvia would like to play with you,"

The children looked at her disgusted that she dared ask them to play. It was her fault that they had to stay inside, instead of just telling her no they started to bully her in a harsher way, calling her names and laughing at her foolishness. One of the boys slowly started singing and soon the other kids joined in, raising the volume of their voices.

"Rain, rain go away!" they yelled at the small girl as she clenched her ever-present doll closer to her chest, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. They closed in on her, forcing her into a corner as they continued to sing. "Don't come back another day" they laughed, the boys pushing the delicate girl between them. Noticing an empty spot she broke away from the harassing boys and ran away from their taunts. "Juvia, Juvia go away!" the chanting continued getting smaller and smaller until she couldn't hear it anymore and collapsed.

The young girl with beautiful curly blue hair laid in the empty field, the rain pouring down around her, as she tried to escape the chanting still revolving in her head. She only wanted friends, she thought maybe if she talked to them they would accept her and realize it wasn't her fault. Instead, they laughed at her pointing with their cruel fingers and singing that song. Chanting the song the stung her more than anything else they said to her. For some reason, it stung her heart more.

"Rain rain go away" She started to sing to herself. Slowly the soft drizzle of rain gained momentum and harder against the grass.

"Don't come back another day" She continued to sing. Her tiny hands gripped the grass tightly, Turning her fingers red, tears steadily coming down her face. The rain flowed down harder around her figure flooding the small field. The wind, a second voice adding to her harmony, sung along loudly against the trees.

"Juvia just wants to play," She pleaded into the song. the wind forcing itself around the area. The sky black with clouds that looked threatening to everyone but her. The sound of the townspeople yelling to take cover flooding the small girl's ears. Sparks coming from up ahead. She stood up embracing the overpowering rain as lightning and thunder sounded around her.

"Rain rain go away!" She yelled to the town, standing up to face her monsters as the rain came down with overwhelming power, flooded everything in its path. The wind cutting like knives blowing trees away from it roots. Lighting striking down from the heavens every few seconds to haunt the evil townspeople. Everything became destroyed, buildings and farms were burnt down, and those that survived were flooded. The storm raged on all night until the young girl finally stabilized her emotions and the power she didn't know she possessed.

* * *

The girl escaped the town after they tried to execute her for her break down and lived the next few years wondering around the country. Until she found a guild that promised her respect. They promised her a life where no one would make fun of her rain again, that people would fear the idea. The girl desperate for a normal life joined the guild ready to live a life with no more taunts. The sneaky man in charge technically didn't lie, and no one made fun of the girl to her face because they were too scared of her power, but she still heard the taunts behind her back. She heard the whispers of hate and the groans of annoyance when she came back from a job.

In that guild though no one was allowed to show weakness, it was an eat or be eaten society where any form of emotion meant death. The now woman grew in the ranks of the guild earning her a position in the elite. Soon no one even dared mention the rain while she was in a room, but that didn't stop her heart from caring.

One day the girl went on a mission with her amazingly handsome partner, adorned with sexy piercings lining his face chiseled jaw line . The raw musical talent he possessed pouring out from his very essence.

* * *

Gray let out a cough signaling the man he's getting out of hand. Gajeel stared at him with hard red eyes for interrupting his introduction as he continued the story.

* * *

The mission was a simple one, stop a bandit from robbing an up and coming guild. It was so simple that they only expected it to last half a day, with their combined powers. The train ride was a silent one, which wasn't unusual, except the woman's face grew heavy with each second closer to their location. When they got off the train the woman's face went into a pure panic, they were in her old town.

As they walked to the hall she passed the faces of the children that taunted her, each laced with hatred of what she did to them. Her partner looked at her with concern but said nothing. When they reached the guild hall, the sounds of distress were vibrating off the wall. Her partner halted her to use his awesome super dragon hearing and assess the situation. The duo created a plan so that they could capture the bandit with no problem.

Her partner went around back and the woman went through the front. The woman captured the bandit with her water and her partner caught him from the back, using his transformed arm as a weapon against his neck. The bandit looked up, sparkles flowing in his eyes. He was damned if it wasn't the psycho girl who was cursed with the rain. The woman backed away, afraid of what he was going to say to her.

"So it looks like the rain never went away" He mocked the girl with a bloody smile. Her partner pressed the metal blade harder against his dirty neck, threatening him from saying more. The woman felt the words sting her heart but kept her cool composure. She was from Phantom Lord, he needed a lot more to get a reaction out of her. She started walking away to leave her partner to his devious torture when he started to sing.

"Rain rain go away" He said slowly, her partners blade inching closer to the skin. The Bandit never got a chance to finish his song, and her partner never got a chance to slice his throat. Instead, Juvia slowly walked towards the man each step causing the rain to fall harder and harder. Something inside of her snapped within the span of the four words and there was no going back. The sky became black and the wind pushed the two men closer to the wall.

"Don't come back another day" She continued the song as she got closer. "Juvia just wants to play, rain rain go away" She yelled at him as the lightning came down and knocked out the bandit, sending him into a seizure like state. The force of the wind shattered the windows and rain flew through, flooding the guild.

Suddenly turning she walked slowly out of the building into the storm, the rain never lifting. Her partner, still in utter shock, tried following the woman but the storm was too much. With every step he took he was pushed back by the sheer force of the raging winds.

* * *

The woman walked into the guild, straight up to the room dedicated to the members of the elite squad known as the Elemental Four. The woman with rain following her stormed into the room, the wind from her storm shaking the guild hall.

"Juvia needs Aria drip drip drop," She said, the words dripping out her mouth. This was the end. If whatever entity out there wouldn't take away her dreaded curse she would do it. No matter the cost. A large, tan man, wearing a green sports coat and covered eyes came up to the girl. He was was a conducted of air, known as "Aria of the heavens'. Powerful beyond belief with his blindfold on, completely unstoppable with it off. His most powerful magic being Metsu, the ability to take awaymagic.

"How pitiful it is to see such a powerful woman lose control of her powers." The man cried behind the cloth blocking his vision. The woman shot him a glare which in turn caused him to smirk. "How may I help such a sorrowful creature,"

The woman looked straight at the larger man, all form of feeling gone from her soul. " Juvia needs you to take away her powers, drip drip drop,"

* * *

He thought the original storm was a pain in the ass, taking him twice as long to get back to the guild. He was proven wrong however, the second he got to the guild door, a bad storm became a full-fledged hurricane mixed with a tsunami. Buildings were literally being blown away to Mavis knows where. People and animals were being swept off the ground, as easily as a fallen leaf. That's when he heard it. The high pitch, blood-curdling scream that made his skin crawl. She isn't doing what he think she is, is she?

Pushing against invisible force field holding him against the door, he ran up the stairs. When he opened the door the image he was met with made him want to hurl his lunch right there. In the middle of the room was the blue haired woman screaming in pure agony, surrounded by the rooms personal storm. Books were flying around the dark, cold room. The green light from Aria's magic was the only light to be seen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed over the bellow of the wind. Aria, whose hands were facing each other in front of him looked towards his direction for just a second.

"She asked for me to take away her magic, how sorrowful" Her screeching was becoming softer, quieter. Her skin paling by the second.

"You have to stop Aria! Can't you see she's dying?" he screamed pushing himself further into the room. The larger man never looked away from his position, but the sound in his voice was taunting. Caring was a weakness. The storm was getting lighter, her voice at a normal level.

"Why do you care, Black Steel?" He had to think of something, something quick. There was was a quick loud yelp and he panicked.

"Because Jose would have our assess if we kill one of the four members of the Elemental Four, I don't care about her but I care what happens to me when she croaks." Aria looked hesitant, he knew he was headed in the right direction, but not quick enough. The rain outside turned to a drizzle and the wind roaming casually through the room. "Aria stop this shit now!" he roared.

There was a moment of hesitation before everything stopped, and he couldn't figure out if everything stopped because of Aria or if he was too late. The large man put his blindfold back over his eyes and headed out of the room. Stopping, his head pointed down as he whispered the words 'how sorrowful'.

He was about to give up hope when he heard droplets bounce against the window.

"Gajeel… They all hate Juvia… They will always hate Juvia" the woman cried against the table she was thrown across. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief, she was safe. She was alive. He slowly walked up to the mess of a girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't hate you," he said pulling her into a hug. She got off the table and hugged the man closely, wetting his already soaked body with her tears.

"Juvia is just tired of being alone." She sobbed dropping to her knees, taking him with her. He patted her head and let her unravel the built up emotions they were all forced to hold.

"You're never alone, but you have to promise never to do that again… because then I'll be alone" he whispered into the quiet. And there the two of them sat, side by side, battling their inner rain.

* * *

A/N: Pretty sad chapter :( buuuutttt one more and this story is going to be complete! Please review! I love to hear what everyone thinks.


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing in the Rain

Hey, guys! The final chapter is up and this story is now completed. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have other story being worked on so hopefully I come back soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dancing in the Rain**

How could she be so stupid? How could she ever think they cared about her? How could she ever believe that she could have a family and friends? Who did she think she was? She was Juvia. The rain woman. But she refused to be that person anymore, she refused to live this cursed life anymore. Gajeel would understand, he had a family, he had Levy and he didn't need her anymore to be an anchor. She was going to finish what she started so long ago.

Slowing down her run, the small brown house she was rushing towards came into view. Standing in the front was the very person she needed to see.

"How sorrowful to see Ms. Juvia after such a long time"

How could he be so stupid? How could he not see how much she needed him to care for her, to show her that she has friends. That he was her family. who did he think he was? She believed all she was the rain woman and he just let her. Well, he refused to be that person anymore. He needed to be better for her, so she wouldn't feel so alone. He refused to let her be that person anymore. He was going to finish what he should have done so long ago.

"You better get her Stripper"

Gray blinked through the dark blue strands sticking against his eyes. The water pouring down his red, tired face. Through his heavy lashes, all he could see is the cyclone forming around him, pulling trees from their roots and buildings from its foundation. The harsh cold wind piercing through his clothes sent shivers down his spine that popped up regardless of him trying to suppress them. Getting dizzy by constantly turning, trying to get a pinpoint of her direction, Gray realized that searching for her on his own was going to be a lot harder than he thought and dropped his head with a heavy sigh.

He knew that she would search miles for him, through whatever icy walls he happened to put up. Now it was his turn to tear down the watery ones that she surrounded herself with. Today would be the last day Juvia felt like this, even if it happens to be his last day. But then that would probably make her feel worse than she does now, so maybe he should not make this his last day.

Suddenly he felt a sturdy hand grasp his shoulder. Startled, he threw away his thoughts and turned around to make out a dark figure right behind him, looking off into the distance of the storm. Who the hell would want to endure this kind of weather for Juvia besides himself? A deep voice slowly made its way through the sound of water pouring on top of itself.

That's who

Gajeel motioned for Gray to follow him through the fallen trees, which was hard in itself without the help of what seemed like a rock pushing him back with every step he took. He just repeated that it was for her over in his mind to help him make it through. Every once in awhile, he would see Gajeel's figure stop and lift his face up, perhaps to sniff out her luxurious scent. They passed what Gray could tell was the main streets of Magnolia and saw the town hall in shambles, with bricks flying across the empty street. When he started seeing branches flying by instead of bricks, Gray knew that now they were nearing the forest.

Thankfully they were trudging for so long that the storm seemed to be easier to pass through. The wind didn't feel as hash on his skin, and each step seemed easier to take. Finally looking up he noticed that the hurricane seemed to just be a regular rainstorm now.

"Hey Gajeel" He yelled to man in front of him who seemed to have noticed the same thing he has.

"The rain is stopping" Gajeel replied with a pained look on his face. Panic took over the dragon slayer and he started sniffing every direction possible with a sense of urgency that Cana would use when her booze ran out.

"Gajeel calm down, the rain is slowing down. That must mean that she's starting to feel better. Maybe she just needs some time to herself" gray said over the light rain shower that was now falling. The sun even seemed to be shining through a few dark clouds.

If looks could kill, Gray would have been dead ten times over with the way Gajeel was glaring him down. One more wrong move and he was sure that Gajeel would leave him half dead in the middle of his living room.

"Didn't you just hear the story I just fucking told you!?" He yelled. "Juvia's rain is stopping for something very bad and we need to stop whatever the fuck she's doing now!" He finished still sniffing the air. Looking further into the woods Gajeel sniffed harder and his face paled.

"No" he simply said and took off in a mad dash in that direction. Not daring to ask any questions Gray followed as close by as he could. They passed a clear meadow with poppies growing around the weeds and a dark forest that almost felt evil before they got to bright clearing shimmering with the light rain that was drifting through the sky, with a single house in the middle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" they heard a loud pitched scream coming from the house. This time, Gray beat Gajeel to running and burst into the house. He hazily passed what seemed to be a hallway and a half decorated living room, into a dining room with a single table. On top of that table laid Juvia, pale to the skin screaming her lungs out at the pain she feels need to be endured to get rid of the curse. A gentle breeze flowed in the room and Arias green rays surrounded her semi-limp body. Outside the rain was slowing down to a slow drizzle.

"Juvia" Gray pleaded to the limp body. "Juvia please don't do this. I have spent so much of our time together pushing you away. Please don't have me be the man who finally realizes what they have just to lose it. Romeo only sang that song as a way to cheer you up. Not to make you feel like those cruel children used to. That's not what we want for Juvia" He said, raising his voice with every word. The closer he got to her body the more he realized she was still breathing he still had a chance.

"Aria" Gray yelled. "If you really are the changed man Fairy Tale has heard about you will stop this before she loses her life" Gray yelled at the larger man. Aria looked between Juvia as she was letting out a half-hearted screech, too tired to make it any louder and Gray's pleading eyes to keep the love of his life alive.

"How Sorrowful"

All she did was concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, she didn't want to talk to or even glance at the guys on her sides. This was the second time Gajeel ruined her attempt to get rid of her curse, and every time she looked at Gray she could feel the light rain storm get a little heavier. Her body still felt weak but she would be damned if she let the guys know that. It's probably only been about ten minutes since they left the clearing of Aria's house and Gajeel threatened him from trying to do that spell on her again, but she could feel the regret growing in her.

No one is going to want her in Fairy Tail anymore. That's just a fact and nothing more. She probably destroyed the guild hall and caused harm to everyone there. Plus they already showed their true feelings when it comes to her rain. That song said plenty. In the background of her thoughts, she could hear Gray ask her a question and place a hand on her shoulder but she wasn't paying much attention, all she did was focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

On their way back to the guild hall the trio passed by the center of town and not for the first time in her life, Juvia regretted the destruction she caused with her outburst. Buildings were demolished and people were lying on the ground, in pain from being lifted from the wind. Just one foot in front of the other. Once she got to the guild hall she will leave peacefully and find a secluded area where the only person she could hurt is herself.

Following the path that she knew well she could hear the laughter of everyone from the guild and her heart sank further into her chest. They were all probably celebrating the news of her being kicked out and banned from Fairy Tail. She focused her eyes on her feet and pushed her body forward. Gray again said something to her but she didn't want to listen to anything he had to say so instead she focused on the laughter of her old friends. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, she could hear them throwing stuff and the high pitch scream of someone who didn't want to be part of the fun scream at everyone to stop.

She didn't want to look at them enjoying life without her inside the guild so a part of her really didn't want to move her head from facing her feet. But there was something pulling her, pulling her to see what the heck they were doing to enjoy themselves so much in this rain. Hesitantly she looked at Gray who sent her a dazzling smile and then straight forward.

Nothing could describe the scene more than just 'Fairy Tail'. Everyone was in the rain, throwing mud at whoever happens to cross their paths. In one of the corners, there were guys having a full blown brawl, wrestling to see who was the strongest in the rain, Elfman yelling about how enjoying rain was manly. Lucy and Levy were taking handfuls of mud and draping it all over Wendy. Juvia let out a snort when Loke popped out of mid-air and shoved the two older girls in the mud for harassing the small sky dragon. Which in turn got him a stern talking to by the celestial mage about just coming from the spirit world, which he took no mind to. Evergreen was hiding behind a fort of runes, but casually through a mud ball at an unsuspecting bypasser.

"Look it's Juvia" Wendy yelled from her the curtain of mud covering her face. Juvia was surprised and delighted when the entire guild cheered and roared at her arrival with so much force the ground shook. No, it wasn't the cheer that made the ground shake. It was the force of every single person running in her direction and talking her into one giant group her, making sure to cover her with as much mud as everyone else.

In the background, the rain slowly faded with every word of love her friends were wishing her, until it was left to a light drizzle, with one dark grey cloud blocking out the sun. The water mage looked towards her best friend grateful that he set this up to remind her that she always had a home. Even if Gray didn't see her the way she wanted to. When he looked back at her he snorted.

"Like I would do some shit like this, I'm not the one who was literally flinging people into the street," he said showing nonchalance to the whole situation. His face became exasperated when the look on Juvia's face didn't change, showing she had no idea who he was talking about. Nodding his head towards her other side, Gajeel flashed her one of his rare genuine smiles before being attacked with mud by a certain black exceed.

She turned her head to see Gray standing off from the crowd with a content look on his face. Was he the one who did this for her? Did he really care about her? Slowly pushing her way past the newly immense mud war created by Lily's sneak attack, Juvia made her way to the ice mage.

"Why," she asked simply. He smiled at her so softly, with so much emotion that juvia was slightly overwhelmed.

"In fairy tail, no matter how matter gloomy your day is, you can always find someone to dance in the rain with"

Placing a warm hand on her chin, Gray pulled the former rain woman into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. And with the contact, the last cloud moved from the sun, and the rain stopped, never to return.


End file.
